Les chemins obscurs
by Kandai
Summary: Parfois, les chemins les plus noirs de notre coeur sont aussi les plus forts. Dark!Arthur. Reveal-fic. One-Shot.


**Titre** : Les chemins obscurs

**Base** : Merlin

**Genre** : Angst, Tragedy

**Crédits** : BBC

**Auteur** : Kandai

**Rating** : T

**Couple : **Aucun

**Avertissements : **Dark!Arthur. Spoilers de la saison quatre, particulièrement du 4x03 et du 4x09.

**Résumé** : Parfois, les chemins les plus noirs de notre coeur sont aussi les plus forts. Dark!Arthur. Reveal-fic. One-Shot. Spoilers S4.

**NdA** : Parce que j'en avais marre de voir des scénarios où l'on voit Arthur accepter sans trop de dégâts la magie de Merlin. Parce que la saison quatre est une mine de angst et que je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire dessus. Parce que Arthur et Merlin sont mes chouchous et que je suis une sale partiale qui écrit beaucoup sur ses chouchous. Parce que j'avais envie de faire une reveal-fic de mon crû, sans niaiseries, déclarations enflammées, de cris et toussa. Et parce que le fandom me manquait. Tout simplement. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_En espérant toujours,_

* * *

><p><span>Les chemins obscurs<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Parfois, les chemins les plus noirs de notre cœur sont aussi les plus forts.<strong>

_Bookwrm389_

* * *

><p>Il n'est pas rare que Merlin, souvent aux moments les plus incongrus, reste planté là où il se trouve et laissa sa bouche grande ouverte pendant quelques minutes, une phrase qu'il ne prononcera pas suspendue au bout des lèvres, avant de se raviser, d'enchaîner sur une banalité et de prendre un air presque triste – ce même air qui fait bouillir Arthur de rage.<p>

Il y croit, un instant, il espère et redoute à la fois que son serviteur trouve, parmi les méandres de sa conscience certainement en miettes, le courage de lui avouer qu'il est un sorcier – mais si Merlin est extrêmement courageux quand il s'agit de pratiquer de la magie dans son dos, et ce depuis plus de quatre ans, il est incroyablement lâche quand il est question de s'exposer à la lumière des yeux de son souverain.

Enfin, il ne faut pas qu'il s'attende à ce que le jeune homme lui avoue tout : après tout, il sait que les sorciers sont tous des lâches, des serpents sournois qui s'infiltrent dans vos draps pour mieux vous mordre, des femmes aux visages d'ange que vous sauvez en pleine forêt et qui vous laissent mourir dans des cavernes sombres, des enfants sans défense qui vous regardent avec leurs yeux immenses et complotent votre mort dès que vous tournez le dos, des demi-sœurs que vous adorez plus que tout au monde et qui essaient un beau jour de vous tuer en usurpant votre trône, des serviteurs dont vous ne pouvez pas vous passer et qui sont tellement empêtrés dans leurs mensonges que les mots pour dire la vérité, l'horrible et sale vérité, se coincent systématiquement à mi-chemin entre leur gorge et leurs lèvres pour se perdre quelque part dans l'air qui flotte.

Tous ces non-dits, toute cette peur et cette haine, ce gouffre qui les sépare et qu'il a cru pouvoir combler juste en tendant le bras, juste en faisant un pas. Mais le seul pas qu'il pourrait faire vers eux le conduira au fond du gouffre. A sa perte. L'exemple de son père est plus que probant.

Autrefois, il avait fait _confiance_. Il avait osé – fol enfant ! – douter du sermon de son père, il avait cru en ce sorcier à la barbe blanche, aux yeux sages et tristes à la fois, aux paroles de paix. Il avait espéré, jusqu'à la dernière minute, et son père souriait de nouveau et l'appelait – pour mourir dans ses bras l'instant d'après, sous les paroles confuses du sorcier qui prétendait ne rien savoir, ne rien comprendre.

Menteur.

Tous des menteurs. Tous des assassins. Tous des traîtres que la magie pourrit jusqu'à la moelle, jusqu'à l'âme même.

Merlin ne fera pas exception.

Avec le recul, il se dit qu'il a été aveugle, que c'était évident, depuis le tout début, que ce gamin qui venait du plus profond de la campagne semblait bien trop simplet et innocent pour ne pas cacher quelque chose de terrible. Ce sont ceux qu'on soupçonne le moins qui sont les plus coupables, les gens que l'on aime le plus qui vous trahissent en premier : il en a largement fait les frais quand il a vu Morgana se couronner Reine de Camelot, il l'a compris encore plus quand Guenièvre s'est pendue au cou de Lancelot pour l'embrasser avidement, à la veille de devenir sa Reine.

Tout de même, la supercherie a fonctionné au-delà de toutes espérances… Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait cru Merlin coupable de sorcellerie. L'hypothèse n'avait jamais effleuré son esprit tant il la trouvait absurde. Comment Merlin, l'idiot qui trébuchait sur tout, le serviteur toujours en retard, le jeune homme au sourire démesurément grand, comment l'homme qu'il considérait comme son plus proche ami, comment l'homme qui lui était aussi devenu indispensable que l'air qu'il respirait pouvait-il être un sorcier ?

Non. Merlin, un sorcier ? Absurde. Ridicule.

Impensable.

Il n'y a pas cru, d'ailleurs, mais la lumière dorée qui brillait dans les yeux habituellement bleus de Merlin ne trouvait pas d'autre explication. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment du jour ni de l'endroit, ni des circonstances – probablement qu'elles nécessitaient que Merlin surmonte un obstacle via sa… _magie_, oh que ce mot le dégoûte ! – et pourtant, il se souvient de ça, des lèvres de Merlin qui s'étaient animées et des iris d'un bleu clair soudain constellés d'or, de pouvoir, de _magie_ – il hait ce mot, il le déteste, il le maudit !

« SORCELLERIE ! » avait-il voulu crier, par réflexe, parce qu'il sait reconnaître un sorcier quand il en voit un, il les a combattus tellement de fois – mais ce n'est que Merlin qui se tient pourtant devant lui et qui le regarde d'un air un peu perdu, qui espère sans doute taire ce qu'il vient de faire à l'insu de tout le monde, laisser croire que la lumière dans ses yeux était un tour joué par le soleil et que l'évènement étrange qui s'est produit est le fruit d'un pur hasard.

Il n'en est rien. Il ne sert à rien de nier l'évidence – et Arthur s'étonne de ne pas lui chercher d'excuse. Il s'étonnera plus tard de ne pas avoir sorti son épée pour fracasser sans sommation le crâne de cet énième traître qui se cache parmi ses proches et il se rend soudain compte d'une chose.

C'est Merlin, le traître en question.

Il s'était tu, sur le coup. Il avait douté de ses yeux, de ses propres sens. Il avait réfléchi, ensuite. S'était plongé dans ses souvenirs de sa vie avant sa rencontre avec Merlin et de tout ce qui s'était passé après – Mary Collins, Valiant, l'Afanc, Nimueh, tous ces sorciers sortis de nulle part et vaincus par il ne savait quelle force. Il avait compris beaucoup de choses qui jusque là, étaient restées de vagues mystères inexpliqués qu'il avait relégué dans un coin de son esprit. Il avait senti une douleur au niveau de la poitrine, comme si on l'avait poignardé. Et ensuite, la fureur était venue, glaciale, dévastatrice.

Indélébile.

Des mensonges. Que des mensonges. Toujours des mensonges.

Il avait gravé ce mot au fer rouge dans son âme, à coups de cris étouffés, de coups de poing dans le vide et d'élans de haine. Il s'en était coupé le souffle de colère. Il s'en était brûlé les rétines de rage. Plus rien ne comptait soudainement, plus rien d'autre que Merlin et son sourire de fausset, Merlin et ses yeux vaguement inquiets, Merlin et son front plissé par le souci, Merlin et ses paroles réconfortantes, Merlin et sa magie, Merlin qui _mentait_, Merlin qui l'avait _trahi_ – mensonges, mensonges, MENSONGES, MENSONGES !

La haine empoisonne ses veines. La rancœur dévore ses poumons. Le dégoût lui noue l'estomac. Et il souhaite avec ardeur n'avoir jamais su, n'avoir jamais compris ce qui se cachait derrière les airs bravaches et les paroles insolentes cependant pleines de sagesse de son serviteur, il souhaiterait qu'un sort puisse effacer ce souvenir, cette réalité de sa mémoire bouillante.

Mensonges.

Il hait la magie, il hait ce mot et tout ce qu'elle représente – aujourd'hui, il réalise cette réalité avec une fièvre qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir connue auparavant.

Elle lui a pris ses parents, elle lui a pris sa sœur. Il a fallu qu'elle vienne aussi lui prendre une des personnes qui compte le plus pour lui. Étrangement, il ne parvient pas à regretter Merlin, pas comme il regrette Gwen, ses actions, ses larmes et ses suppliques étouffées. Trop de bons souvenirs sont liés à son serviteur, trop de victoires et de moments de lumière. D'élans d'affection – d'amour oserait-il dire ? – de secrets mis à nu, de paroles de courage et d'amitié, de promesse d'un avenir brillant. Tout cela rend Merlin plus détestable encore.

Parce qu'il aime Merlin. Comme il aimerait un frère jumeau, un ami d'enfance perdu de vue ou une âme sœur. C'est un amour sur lequel il ne peut pas mettre de mots – c'est différent de ce qu'il éprouvait pour son père et Morgana, c'est incomparable à ce qu'il éprouve encore pour Guenièvre. Ce n'est pas ce besoin d'être fort et d'attirer les bonnes grâces, ce n'est pas ce désir d'être un héros, ce n'est pas encore la passion de savoir l'être aimé auprès de soi, cette envie de toucher, d'embrasser, de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre qui vous dévore de l'intérieur.

C'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, de plus profond que les entrailles de la Terre, de plus haut que toutes les étoiles, de plus immense que l'Océan et de plus certain que la solidité de la pierre. C'est historique. C'est écrit. C'est ainsi que les choses doivent être. Arthur aime Merlin. Arthur a toujours aimé Merlin.

Il est également persuadé que Merlin l'aime aussi, à la façon bizarre et tordu des sorciers. Il est certain que Merlin est convaincu de faire le bien en agissant ainsi, en lui mentant, en le craignant comme il le fait. Ses certitudes le rassurent quelque peu mais viendra le temps où il ne pourra plus se contenter de croire, pas alors que Morgana veut sa mort et qu'il n'est plus sûr de personne.

Viendra le moment où Merlin devra choisir : les ombres rassurantes du mensonge ou la terrifiante lumière de la vérité. Viendra le moment où Arthur lui-même devra choisir entre la vengeance et le pardon, entre l'amour qu'il a pour Merlin et la haine qu'il a pour la magie.

Ou la haine qu'il a pour Merlin et l'amour qu'il a pour la magie, peut-être. Il ignore où est la limite, si même elle existe, s'il a encore le droit de dissocier les deux.

Il n'est pas sûr d'en avoir la force, du reste. Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir affronter l'or dans les yeux de son ami, les paroles sibyllines dans ses mots, le pouvoir dans ses gestes. Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir lui pardonner ses mensonges. Il est encore moins certain de pouvoir lui reparler normalement, après quatre ans de secrets, de colère, d'amitié et de peur. Il ne sait pas s'il pourra un jour apprendre à lui refaire confiance.

Il devrait le tuer, briser définitivement ce qui lui reste de cœur, abattre le dernier pilier qui lui permet de tenir. Plonger son épée dans son ventre sans défense, le regarder se vider de son sang, une question muette flottant dans les yeux vitreux. Il voudrait être capable de faire ressentir ce qu'il ressent en ce moment, la douleur qui circule dans ses veines, l'amertume de la trahison. Il voudrait faire voir à Merlin, lui faire comprendre ce que ça fait d'être trahi par l'être qui nous est le plus cher sur cette Terre. Regarder l'espoir le quitter, le regarder mourir.

Et mourir lui-même ensuite, métaphoriquement parlant. Tuer son cœur pour renaître de ses cendres, tel un phénix flamboyant. Tuer le Arthur qu'ils connaissent et qu'ils aiment, enfermer son âme mourante et ses plaintes pour devenir un pantin silencieux, sans cœur et sans pitié, privé de tous ceux qu'il aime par sa propre faute, son propre aveuglement – devenir finalement le digne fils de son père, celui que son serviteur craigne qu'il ne finisse par devenir et partager un destin aussi pitoyable et tragique que le sien.

Au diable donc, Merlin ! Il serait sa mort, sa ruine et la perte de Camelot tout entière ! Au diable, ce damné sorcier et ses secrets, ses mensonges, son silence !

Au diable ! Mensonges ! Sorcellerie ! Plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance, désormais.

Le jour où Merlin décidera de faire un pas vers la lumière, il l'attendra de l'autre côté du gouffre, le glaive à la main – telle une statue de la Justice aveugle. Le jour où Merlin choisira la magie, son meilleur ami cessera d'exister. Ne restera qu'un sorcier au visage familier qu'il n'aura aucun remords à tuer, de sa propre main, et qu'il n'hésitera pas à faire souffrir.

Prêt à se venger de ces années d'espérance, brisées sous le coup d'un éclat d'or. Prêt à rendre la souffrance que Merlin lui inflige, la souffrance de l'ignorance, le poids des secrets, la noirceur des mensonges. Prêt à reprendre cette fausse amitié, cet amour factice qui lui fait pourtant si mal et à les broyer à son tour. C'est une promesse : ce jour-là, il sera prêt.

Car Merlin a réussi ce qu'aucun de ses semblables, pas même Morgana, n'a réussi à faire jusqu'ici.

Il a brisé sa foi.

Irrémédiablement.

* * *

><p><em>fin<em>


End file.
